Fall protection devices such as safety railings have conventionally been provided to hatch openings, such as roof-top hatch openings, to guard against a person falling into a hatch that has been left open out of convenience or carelessness. They also provide handholds to assist people while entering and/or exiting through the hatch opening. However, the conventional safety railings have a problem in that they may be obtrusive, either by way of access of the space above the hatch or aesthetically, such as blighting the view of a rooftop. Therefore, a safety railing that is not present in the same form when not in use may be desired.